


i would hold you forever

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 6 moments of hand holding, F/F, Fluff, I promise this is fluff!!!, Mentions of Jeongmo Sahyo and Datzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: The five times Nayeon holds Mina's hand and the one time Mina lets go of hers.(or, alternatively, Mina and Nayeon's love story captured in little moments.)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 29
Kudos: 483





	i would hold you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Minayeon Day! 
> 
> Commissioned by my chingu Emily or @Chaotic_Heroine on Twitter! Thank you for everything and I hope that you like it :)

**i.**

The first time is an accident. 

"Momo-yah," Nayeon whines as she's being dragged by her best friend into the movie theatre, "I can't believe you're actually agreeing to whatever Jeongyeon is saying!" 

"Well, she _did_ say that she was going to treat us to wherever we wanted," Momo points out, "and she rarely treats us. So I think this is a rare opportunity. One that we should take—" 

"And if I piss my pants because of you?" Nayeon demands, shooting daggers at Jeongyeon, who is too busy buying tickets for all three of them to watch the latest horror film that was just released. 

Momo laughs, pats Nayeon's cheek, and says, "Nobody will know since it's dark inside. You can even say you spilled your drink on yourself." 

“That’s so unsanitary.”

Jeongyeon returns, holding three tickets in her hand. She grins wickedly at Nayeon and Momo. It's clear that she's enjoying this and it makes Nayeon want to fake a stomach ache to avoid sitting in the darkness for two hours, screaming her head off. Momo, on the other hand, looks both anxious and jittery, but she manages to keep a firm grip on Nayeon's wrist to stop her from running away. 

"Come on, Nabongs," Jeongyeon urges, "Do it for me. I've always wanted to check this movie out." 

"Couldn't you have asked Chaeyoung to go with you?" Nayeon snaps, "I mean, that kid has a freaking crush on you! I doubt she'd say no." 

"Where's the fun in that?" At Nayeon's affronted gasp, Jeongyeon cackles and heads to the back of the line. 

Momo gives Nayeon a sympathetic look. "Don't worry," she says, linking their arms together, "If you ever need a hand to hold, I'm right here." 

Nayeon lets out a huge sigh as she follows after her two friends. Jeongyeon leaves shortly to buy some snacks but comes back in record time with Momo's favorite assortment of food. When Momo's face lights up, Nayeon resists the urge to roll her eyes. _Whipped._ They've been best friends since they were babies but Jeongyeon's acceptance of her feelings for Momo is a still new development. One that Momo isn't aware of yet. 

The wait for the movie doesn’t take much of their time and the line isn’t as long as it was when they went to watch _Avengers: Endgame_. Still, Nayeon is on edge. She _hates_ horror movies. She can’t even bear the thought of being in a dark movie theatre with a huge screen showing scary faces that will probably haunt her in her dreams later that night. But for some godforsaken reason, Jeongyeon loves to watch her suffer. 

Nayeon wonders why they’re best friends. 

“Momo-yah,” Jeongyeon begins as soon as the line starts moving, “I’ll bet you dinner tomorrow if Nayeon screams ten minutes into the movie.” 

"Sounds like a date," Nayeon grumbles under her breath. Jeong slaps the back of her head in retaliation. 

Momo’s eyes light up at the thought of _more_ free food. Nayeon, seeing this, tightens her hold on her best friend almost at once. “You’re supposed to be on _my_ side,” she whines petulantly. 

“Sorry, unnie, but you know I can’t turn away from free food.” With a nod sent to Jeongyeon’s way, the two of them shake hands on the deal.

On the way to their seats, Nayeon not so secretly nudges pulls at Jeongyeon's pant sleeve to trip her. Unfortunately, Jeong manages to right herself on time before she falls flat on her face in the middle of the darkness. 

"And because of _that_ ," Jeongyeon says disapprovingly, "you're not sitting in the middle of me and Momo." 

Without listening to any more protests, Jeongyeon takes a seat right in the middle of the theatre, pulls Momo down next to her and then proceeds to share her popcorn. Momo shoots Nayeon an apologetic smile, which Nayeon can't even see because of the darkness, and takes some of Jeongyeon's food. Nayeon's skin prickles almost at once at the realization that that seat next to her will probably be empty. 

"Momo-yah," Nayeon begins, clinging to her best friend, "Can I switch—" 

"Nope," Jeongyeon is quick to shoot her down, "Now, take a seat. Movie's about to start." 

Momo pats Nayeon's head. "Don't worry," she says, "you can still hold my hand." 

Nayeon takes a seat once the lights begin to dim. In the darkness, she notices a girl and a boy coming in from her left and taking the available seat next to her. The girl is to her immediate right while the guy takes up the aisle seat. The entire place is starting to get more crowded. A few latecomers are quickly filling up the remaining seats. 

The movie starts. It's a typical one about a family moving into a haunted house. Nayeon's heard all about this kind of plot but she's ne ver fully sat in the middle of a movie theatre with a huge screen in front of her. So, during the five-minute mark when a jumpscare happens out of nowhere, Nayeon yelps. 

"Not a scream," she makes sure to tell Jeongyeon, who rolls her eyes.

Barely two minutes later, _another_ jumpscare happens and Nayeon nearly bites off her tongue to shut herself up. There's no way she's going to let Jeongyeon win and take Momo out on a date at _her_ expense. 

The movie _finally_ stops with the goddamn jumpscares long enough for Nayeon to relax. This gives her enough time to realize that the couple sitting next to her is awfully _loud._ Well, it's more of the guy spewing out nonsensical details: " _You know, I actually know that actor. Well, his brother is my cousin's best friend's roommate in college but you get what I mean, right?"_

Nayeon resists the urge to ask him to shut up. Who knows? Maybe the girl is digging it. 

The movie is back with its stupid freaking jumpscares. When a gruesome face pops up on screen with no music whatsoever to warn the audience, Nayeon _actually_ screams. She is the only one to do so. 

Once the embarrassment slowly dies down and Jeongyeon manages to stop giggling, Nayeon tries to reach for Momo's hand. To her dismay, she realizes that Momo is currently using her free hand to put the popcorn in her mouth while the other one is intertwined with Jeongyeon's. 

"Sure, I can still hold your hand," Nayeon drawls under her breath with a sidelong glance. When she woke up today, she didn't imagine she'd end up being squished between _two_ couples.

Nayeon settles for crossing her arms and sulking in her seat. Maybe if she closes her eyes, the movie will end fast—

A sudden loud screeching noise from the movie itself startles her so much she jumps from her seat. 

_Fucking hell, Jeongyeon._

Nayeon covers her ears and closes her eyes. _It's just a stupid movie_ , she tries to tell herself, _with a bunch of stupid actors and stupid special effects and—_

Covering her ears doesn't do much because the loud, sudden spike of music, paired with the protagonist's shriek, can still be heard. Nayeon jumps once again, her hands falling from her ears to rest on the arms of her seat. To her surprise, she finds another hand already sitting on top of it. 

She's about to snatch her hand away when she looks back at the movie in front of her and comes face-to-face with the gruelling expression of a dead antagonist plastered all over the screen. In her panicked state, instead of letting go of the hand in her grip, she ends up squeezing it. 

To her shock, the hand squeezes back. 

In the darkness of the movie theatre, Nayeon turns her head and sees the girl next to her offering a small, polite smile. She can't see her face because of how dark the theatre is. But then the screen turns lighter, and she can trace the shape of the girl's nose and the curve of her lips. 

_Pretty_ , Nayeon thinks to herself. 

Since Momo is preoccupied with Jeongyeon, Nayeon relaxes and holds this random girl's hand in her own. She stops watching the movie and not so subtly looks to the girl sitting next to her. Short dark hair, gentle features, perfect posture. 

"Hey," she says quietly, leaning in close. 

The girl turns to her with a curious expression. "Yes?" she asks. 

"Not to like make this weird or anything but any particular reason why you felt like holding a stranger's hand while you're on a date?" Nayeon asks breathlessly. 

The girl's lips quirk into a smile. "For two reasons," she says, "One, you look like you needed it and two, you're much better company." 

Nayeon winces, glancing at the dude who is not so subtly trying to wrap his arm around the girl's shoulders. "That bad, huh?" she asks. 

"You could say that." 

Nayeon looks down at their clasped hands. "Thank you," she mumbles, "I hate horror movies." 

"Then why did you come here then?" The girl is _so_ pretty it's making Nayeon's head spin. 

To alleviate the spinning in her head, Nayeon leans back and jerks a thumb into her best friends' direction. "I'm third wheeling them," she answers. 

The girl giggles softly. "You're a good friend then." 

"Guess you can say that." 

Silence. Well, as much silence as you can get when you're in a movie theatre. Nayeon looks down at their clasped hands and lightly rubs the girl's thumb with her own. She wants to ask if it's okay that they stay like this but she doesn't want to push any boundaries. 

The girl must've read her mind because she squeezes her hand. "Don't worry," she says, "I'll only let go if you want me to " 

Nayeon sighs in relief and tightens her hold. "Thank you," she whispers and the two of them continue to hold hands for the rest of the movie. 

(" _My name is Mina," the girl tells Nayeon after the movie ends and she manages to make it all the way through without screaming her head off. The two of them stand outside the theatre, hands no longer locked with each other._

_"Nayeon," Nayeon replies, noticing Jeongyeon and Momo standing a few feet away. She gestures at them to wait for her._

_Mina looks like she wants to say something but is interrupted when her date—a tall, smirking, pompous-looking douche—reappears from the comfort room, takes her hand and starts leading her outside the theatre._

_"Thank you!" Nayeon manages to yell after her and Mina waves at her once before she disappears around the corner._

_Jeongyeon and Momo give her a curious look when Nayeon approaches them._

_"Did you know her?" Momo asks._

_Nayeon shakes her head. "No," she admits, "but I wanted to."_

_Her hand tingles, like it’s missing something._ )

**ii.**

The second time is a coincidence. 

Nayeon frowns as she peruses through the hundreds of books lined up in front of her. Next to her, her roommate Sana is also looking for the right material to back up her research. Nayeon, who is a firm believer that everything can be found on the internet, had to relinquish her hold on her phone in favor of a book. Because apparently, the sources she needs for her term paper doesn’t have a digital copy, reminding Nayeon that despite it being necessary, college can really drain the money from out of her pocket. Now, here they are in the middle of the library, a place Nayeon hasn’t visited since her childhood days. 

“Sana-yah,” Nayeon calls when she realizes that Sana is no longer standing next to her. 

“Hmmm?” Sana pops her head from Nayeon’s left. “What’s up?” 

“Tell me if you see the sixth edition of _The Great History of Korea_.”

“Okaaaay.”

Sana scurries away to look for more books. Nayeon takes this time to check out the ones sitting in front of her. Most of them are books about poetry and literature. Mostly from Japan. _Momo would love this_ , Nayeon thinks to herself fondly. She opens the first one she finds and reads one out loud, despite knowing that she’s probably butchering the words: “ _Karenoji ni kage kasanarite eakare keri._ ” 

There is no translation. 

Nayeon leafs through the rest of the pages as she raises a hand to look for another book at the same time. To her surprise, her fingers land on something warm. When she looks up, she's hit with a sudden sense of deja vu. Because she recognizes the girl standing next to her, their hands touching over the same book. The familiar warmth in her eyes, the shape of her nose, the curve of her smile. Now that there's better lighting for this second meeting, Nayeon spots a few moles scattered on flushed skin.

“Mina,” she says, surprised to see the other girl again, “Hi.”

Mina beams at her and tilts her head to their touching hands. “I see that you have a habit.”

Nayeon quickly puts her hand away, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Sorry," she says, gesturing to the book she has in her hand, "I was reading." 

Mina hums. "You read haikus?"

"Well, not extensively." Nayeon looks back down at the haiku she had read. "This one doesn't have a translation." 

Mina takes a step closer. At once, Nayeon feels dizzy. Not just by their close proximity but also by the sweet smelling scent that clings to Mina’s skin. 

“Let me,” Mina says, asking for the book. Once she has it in her hands, she goes to the page Nayeon points at and reads the haiku with relative ease: " _Karenoji ni kage kasanarite eakare keri._ " Then she looks up at Nayeon with a shy smile. "It roughly translates to," she goes on, taking another step closer, " _On the path in the desolate field, the shadows overlapped and parted_. Like the scene of a movie where the two lovers miss each other." 

It feels strange. They've only met once and Nayeon is painfully shy when it comes to new people but it's different with Mina. She doesn't have to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing. Because Mina's warm smile seems calm and reassuring, even though Nayeon doesn't really know what she's being assured of. 

"The haiku sounds sad," Nayeon murmurs. 

"It is," Mina agrees. She flips to another page. "We should look for another one. Something more hopeful." 

Nayeon instinctively leans closer, her cheek nearly brushing against Mina's shoulder. The sweet perfume intensifies but in a good way. She feels like she's being cocooned in a garden of flowers. 

"Here," Mina says, glancing at Nayeon. When she realizes how close they are, her eyes widen slightly. But she doesn't take a step back. Instead, her cheeks deepen and she hastily looks back down at the book. 

Nayeon smirks to herself. At least she's not the only one affected. "What does it say?" she asks smoothly. 

Mina clears her throat. " _Nizi tachite tachimachi kimi no ru gotoshi_ ," she reads out loud. 

"And what does that mean?" 

Mina grows quiet, like she's contemplating the answer. There is hesitation in her eyes. When Nayeon reaches up and takes her free hand in her own, Mina looks surprised but not put off. Instead, the warmth in her eyes deepens. She smiles, showing off her gums, and Nayeon thinks there is nothing more beautiful and adorable than this girl standing before her. 

She squeezes, showing encouragement, and Mina releases a soft sigh. 

" _The rainbow stands as if you are here in a moment_ ," Mina explains quietly, "It's like when somebody you've been waiting for finally shows up." 

Nayeon hums, looking down at their clasped hands. "It's lovely," she says. 

"It is." Mina sheepishly looks away, cheeks still flushed. "Reminds me of someone I know." 

Nayeon can be very perceptive when she wants to be. And in this moment, there's no doubt in her mind that there's something going on between them. Maybe it started many weeks ago, when Nayeon accidentally grabbed her hand. Guess this is what happens when two strangers who've held hands in the darkness for an hour and a half meet again. 

"It's such a coincidence," Mina goes on to murmur, "that I see you in my favorite place in the world, holding a book in a language that I understand." 

Nayeon cracks a grin, taking the book out of Mina's hand and putting it back in its rightful place. "You call it coincidence," she says, "I call it _fate_." 

Mina raises an eyebrow. "You believe in fate?" 

"Not necessarily." This time, Nayeon interlaces their fingers together—a bold move, considering this is only the second time they met. However, Mina doesn't pull away and she takes that as a good sign. "But," Nayeon adds, "I think we'd be disappointing fate right now if you didn't have a cup of coffee with me. Unless you're busy, of course. If that's the case, then maybe we can meet again sometime—?" 

Mina giggles. "Okay," she says, interrupting Nayeon's rambling, "I'll have a cup of coffee with you." 

Nayeon's heart warms. “Great,” she says, pulling out her phone and sending a quick text to Sana that she had somewhere to be. “I know just the place.”

( _“So,” Nayeon says after she takes a sip of her iced coffee, “what happened to that guy you were on a date with?” The two of them are sitting outside Nayeon’s favorite coffee shop. It’s not packed like it usually is, giving them some semblance of peace and quiet._

_Mina shrugs, stirring her cup of tea thoughtfully. “I wasn’t interested,” she says. She looks absolutely beautiful, just sitting there next to the street. It’s like looking at a painting._

_“Why did you go out with him in the first place then?” Nayeon asks, hoping that she’s not being too nosy._

_“I felt bad.” Mina smiles politely. “He had been pursuing me for some time.”_

_Nayeon nods, pursing her lips. “Do you normally go out with people you feel bad for?”_

_“Not necessarily.” The twinkle in Mina’s eyes makes it clear that she knows where this conversation is headed. “I like going out with people who I can enjoy a movie with.”_

_“Did you enjoy the movie or the hand holding?” Nayeon wonders out loud with a huge smirk on her face._

_Mina rolls her eyes but her smile widens. “And if I say both?”_

_“Then I enjoyed it too.”_

_The two share bashful smiles and look away. Nayeon’s gaze drops on Mina’s cup of tea and the fingers wrapped gently around its shape. Her hand—the same hand she had held Mina's with earlier—twitches. Like it wants nothing more than to reach out._ )

**iii.**

The third time is deliberate. 

They’ve been dating for nearly six months now. What started out as an awkward movie date that wasn’t even a date in the first place turned out into something Nayeon wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. The first time they met, she was enchanted. The second time they met, she was charmed. Now, with each moment that passes between them, she finds herself falling deeper and deeper in love.

What’s there not to love in the first place?

Mina is… _perfect_. There is no other way around it. She is steady, calm, regal and _beautiful_. She is everything Nayeon could’ve ever possibly wanted in a partner. Sometimes, they get into silly arguments that has Nayeon whining for half an hour and Mina leaving the room to clear her head. But they always come back to fix things. And despite having their differences, they fall into shared interests and hobbies that Nayeon talks about for hours on end, leading to conversations Mina doesn’t ever get tired listening to. Plus, Mina is a great kisser, a fact that Nayeon enjoys revisiting from time to time. 

Six months is enough time for Nayeon to say the three special words out loud. 

But with finals coming up and an endless load of papers to pass, there never seems to be the perfect time. 

Nayeon is in the middle of writing a term paper in the same coffee shop she and Mina had their first (second?) date at when the right moment finally presents itself. Three cups of coffee sit next to the stack of books she brought with her. She spends her time switching between reading through her sources and adding a single sentence full of information into her term paper. She is seconds away from slamming her head against the table because college absolutely fucking _sucks_ when—

"Nayeonnie." Mina's voice, flitting through the air like music to her ears. "I knew I'd find you here."

Nayeon looks up just in time to see Mina waving goodbye to her best friend Park Jihyo before taking a seat opposite hers. 

"Mina-yah," Nayeon says with a surprised tone, "I thought you had an exam tomorrow." 

Mina is such a sight for sore eyes. Looking at her now is the energy booster Nayeon desperately needed—the kind she'd been looking for in each cup of coffee she ordered. She can't help but let a smile fill her face, despite being slightly worried. Mina has her own exam to study for, after all. Her girlfriend always told her that she preferred studying back in her own dorm because there were less distractions. 

"I do," Mina says, smiling at Nayeon and pulling out her own set of books from her bag, "but I haven't seen you since last week." 

"You figured I could use the company?" Nayeon asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Mina smiles and looks down at her notes. "Maybe I just missed you," she mumbles. Her cheeks have turned slightly pink, a color that rarely shows itself in public. 

Mina hates crowded places but she's here in this packed coffee shop, despite needing to study for an exam tomorrow, simply because she missed Nayeon.

_She's perfect._

"Oh." Nayeon's heart swells to the point that it feels like there's no place left to keep all her love for Mina in. By instinct, she reaches forward and takes Mina's hand in hers. She can hear her blood pounding heavily in her ears. Then the words slip out of her lips, having already waited too long for this moment:

"I love you," Nayeon tells Mina and it feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. 

Mina's eyes sparkle once the confession is out. She squeezes Nayeon's hand—a small gesture of reassurance—and leans down to place a fleeting kiss on the older girl's knuckles. "I love you too," she whispers against her skin, eyes warm and smile gentle. 

( _"Nayeonnie," Mina begins an hour into their impromptu coffee date, "let's watch a movie after finals is over."_

_Nayeon hums, sparing her girlfriend a quick glance. "Sure," she says, "I'd like to go on a movie date without some guy or Jeongyeon and Momo interrupting us."_

_Mina giggles, her gums peeking out from her wide smile. "Yeah," she says, "and I'd like to hold your hand again."_

_"You're doing it right now." Nayeon nods at their clasped hands, lying underneath the table where nobody can see them._

_Mina shrugs. "Doesn't mean I'll ever get tired of doing it."_

_"Cheesy." Nayeon's smile widens. "God, I love you."_

_It's a wonderful sight to see—Mina looking away, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, gummy smile in place—and Nayeon doesn't think she'll ever get tired of seeing it._ )

**iv.**

The fourth time is a promise. 

Nayeon looks down at the small velvet box in her hand and takes a deep breath. Today marks the day she met Mina in the library five years ago. They've both graduated from university, started their careers and moved in together. Now there's only one logical step that they have yet to take and Nayeon is holding it in the palm of her hand. 

"Breathe, Nayeon," she tells herself, turning the box over with her fingers, "She'll say yes." 

She thinks about the time she bought the ring a month ago. Chaeyoung had been the one to accompany her because she had an eye for jewelry and always knew the right thing to say in stressful situations. Nayeon wanted the _perfect_ ring but couldn't find the one that best suited Mina. Thank God Chaeyoung was there otherwise she'd end up overthinking everything over. 

"Mina isn't going to say yes to some ring, you know," Chaeyoung told her bluntly, "She's going to say yes to _you._ Honestly? I think she'd say yes even if you offered her a ring made out of tin foil." 

Nayeon appreciated the honesty but right now, Chaeyoung's firm belief that Mina will say yes isn't helping her. Because Nayeon's brain can't stop thinking about the endless possibilities. Is five years enough? What if Mina doesn't want to get married yet? And if she does, would she want to marry Nayeon? All these questions… and only Mina holds the answer to everything. 

Nayeon's heart rate spikes when she hears the front door opening. She hides the box in the pocket of her sweater and rises to meet her girlfriend as she enters. When she finds Mina putting away her shoes and unbuttoning her suit jacket, Nayeon's lips instinctively curve into a smile. There's just something about seeing Mina—so firmly ingrained in every aspect of her life—that makes Nayeon the happiest person on earth. 

"Hey," Nayeon greets, "how was work?" 

Mina looks up after tying her blonde hair into a bun. If Nayeon smiles every time they see each other again, then Mina's eyes warm at the sight of her. It's these little moments in their shared life that goes to show how far they've come. 

"It was okay," Mina says, stepping close and tilting her head lightly to press a kiss on Nayeon's lips; “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, work ended early.” Nayeon’s heartbeat continues to race frantically inside her chest as Mina steps out of her way and enters their living room. 

“That’s good,” Mina says with a small hum. 

Nayeon continues to look at her girlfriend, watching the way Mina takes off her earrings, sits down on the couch and checks her phone. She didn’t prepare anything—not a perfect candlelight dinner or even a romantic speech up in her head. To be perfectly honest, this entire thing seems spontaneous—something Chaeyoung would do and something that Jeongyeon wouldn’t condone. But she knows she loves Mina and she wants to marry her and she wants to spend the rest of her life with her. 

This is something that’s been building up ever since Nayeon took Mina’s hand in that movie theatre all those years ago. 

So she does the same thing now. She walks towards her girlfriend, takes a seat next to her and reaches out to hold Mina’s hand. “Mina-yah,” she starts, hearing the tremble in her own voice, “Can I ask you something?” 

Mina quickly puts down her phone and faces Nayeon with a worried furrow between her eyebrows. “Is there something wrong?” she asks.

“No,” Nayeon is quick to say, smiling gently, “The opposite, really.”

“Hmm?” 

“I just…” She takes another deep breath, feeling the weight of the box burning holes in her pocket, “I didn’t prepare anything, to be honest.” 

“For what, Nayeonnie?” 

The affectionate nickname is enough to set Nayeon’s heart on fire. Despite being together for years, her entire body never fails to react to Myoui Mina. Instinctively, her hand squeezes Mina’s. “I love you,” are the first words that pop out of her mouth, “God, I really do love you.” 

Mina giggles, cheeks warming. “I know that you do,” she says, “and I love you too. But seriously, did something happen? Why do you look like you’re about to propose to me or something?” 

“Because I am,” Nayeon answers with a bated breath. 

Mina’s eyes widen in surprise. “You are?” she repeats. 

Nayeon nods and reaches into her pocket to pull out the velvet box. She briefly lets go of Mina’s hand to pop the box open, showing off the ring she bought a month ago, and returns to hold her girlfriend’s hand once more. 

“I love you,” she says again and this time, she can’t keep the tears in, “We’ve been together for five years and not a day goes by where I don’t thank Jeongyeon and Momo for dragging me into that movie theatre where we met for the first time. Because if they hadn’t, then I wouldn’t have accidentally held your hand and met you. I wouldn’t have met the person who loves me as much as I love her, the person who doesn’t really understand most of the time but tries to, the person who makes me the happiest girl on earth.” 

The entire time she’s talking, Mina has also started crying. She smiles and the tears clinging to her eyelashes finally fall down her cheeks in steady streams. She uses her other hand to wipe them away, not wanting to keep her gaze away from Nayeon. 

“Myoui Mina,” Nayeon begins, biting her lower lip to stop her smile from growing, “will you marry me?”

There’s a beat. 

“Yes,” Mina answers, tugging Nayeon close by her hand and kissing her soundly. 

( _“Have you decided on a maid-of-honor yet?” Nayeon asks, smiling when she spots Mina admiring the ring on her finger before bedtime._

_“Jihyoling, of course,” Mina replies with a broad grin, “What about you?”_

_Nayeon sighs, already thinking of the conversation she’s going to have with her best friend. She’s going to be_ so _smug; “Jeongyeon,” she answers as she reaches out and intertwines her hand with Mina’s, “Sorry, Momo.”_

_“It’s your wedding,” Mina points out, pressing a light kiss on Nayeon’s knuckles, “I think you can have them both as your maid-of-honor.”_

_“Wrong.” Nayeon narrows her eyes at Mina playfully. “It’s_ our _wedding_.”)

**v.**

The fifth time is a reassurance. 

A year into getting married, Nayeon takes Mina out on a romantic nightly stroll around the new neighborhood they just moved into. Both of them had felt the need to move out of Seoul and into a new place—one where they can hopefully grow as a family. The two had discussed having children but only after they’ve settled into their respective careers and they’re both stable enough to provide for people other than the two of them. At the moment, it's just not the right time. 

Nayeon knows that Mina wants kids. It’s obvious every single time she scrolls through her newsfeed and comes across pictures of friends starting a family. The other day, Mina had cooed at a picture of her workmates Dahyun and Tzuyu, who had decided to adopt together after being married for half a year. When she showed it to Nayeon, she looked so happy it was almost enough for Nayeon to ask if they should start trying _now._

Even though Nayeon tends to think a lot about the issues and problems stopping them from starting a family together, she knows she wants kids as well.

"Jihyo said something funny the other day," Mina says after the two of them have finished eating dinner at a restaurant Nayeon picked out.

Nayeon hums. “What is it?” 

“She and Sana made a bet.” 

The words are enough to make Nayeon pause and ponder about the possibilities of what those two could've bet on. "About what?" she asks curiously. 

Mina shrugs. "About who would have kids first: us or Jeongyeon and Momo." 

"They didn't think to add themselves in the equation?" Nayeon asks with a small laugh. 

Mina chuckles. "I don't think they're thinking of settling down soon." 

"How much did they bet?" 

"A lot." 

Nayeon nods, taking this new information in stride. She and Mina pass by the local park where people from all walks of life meet up and converge. Because it's late at night already, there's not a lot of people around. But Nayeon can still see some of them hanging out with their friends or even enjoying peace and quiet outside. 

It takes Nayeon a while to realize that Mina has stopped walking alongside her. 

"Mina?" Nayeon asks, looking over her shoulder. 

Mina is staring at something unknown to Nayeon, who frowns, tilts her head and approaches her. When she stands next to her wife and follows her gaze, she realizes what Mina is looking at. 

It's a family of four. The father is carrying his son on his back, laughing heartily each time he pretends he's going to drop him on the floor. The mother is holding her daughter in her arms but she doesn't fail to step forward and keep her son balanced. It's a perfect picture of a happy family. 

"Nayeon," Mina says her name with such tenderness and softness Nayeon can already feel herself melting, "I want a baby." 

Nayeon inhales sharply. "Is this because of the bet Jihyo and Sana made?" she questions. 

Mina is quick to shake her head. "No," she says, "It's not because of that.. It's just... I know that we agreed to wait a few more years. And we haven't even started budgeting our own stuff. And having a baby can really mess up what we've planned so far but… I can't wait anymore. I want to have a baby. But most importantly, I want to have a baby with _you_. That's all I want."

It’s clear that Mina thinks she’s asking too much and Nayeon’s heart wants to give out because of it. Because there is nothing that Mina could ever ask for that would be too much for Nayeon. Whatever Mina wants, Nayeon wants it too. And the only way Nayeon can think to reassure her wife of this is to take a step closer, reach down and envelop Mina’s hand in her own. 

“Okay,” she agrees, leaning forward and kissing Mina's temple. “Let’s have a baby.”

( _"Have you thought of baby names yet?" Nayeon asks as the two of them resume their stroll, "If it's a boy, can we name him Minjun? I think it would be really cute."_

_Mina laughs, sounding relieved at how easily Nayeon has agreed to her wishes. "Maybe we should come up with a list."_

_"Yeah, that's a good idea. We can cross out the ones we don't really like and pick our favorites."_

_"Sounds good to me."_

_Mina hasn't let go of Nayeon's hand since they both saw the family at that park. As they start walking back to their apartment, Nayeon feels her wife squeezing her hand. A small sign of gratitude. Mina doesn't say much so she lets her actions do the talking. And this time, she's saying words Nayeon has spent years learning._

Thank you.) 

**vi.**

The one time Mina lets go of Nayeon's hand, it's to hold another. 

The process of having children for two married women is trickier than most conventional couples. But Mina and Nayeon are nothing short of determined. And after a difficult journey, they're _finally_ here. The long tiring months of pregnancy has led to Mina giving birth in a hospital room and Nayeon holding her hand to keep her grounded. 

To see Mina in pain is like a stab wound in Nayeon's heart but she knows it's for a good cause. After all, Mina is doing it to bring their baby daughter home. The baby that they've been trying to have for over a year now. She's finally _here_. 

The last push is the most painful, one that has Mina grunting in pain and biting her lower lip in agony. Nayeon's hand feels like it's about to snap in half with the way her wife is squeezing it so tightly. But she doesn't complain. It's hard not to when Mina is technically the one in most pain here. She just hopes she still has a functioning hand after this. 

Then it's suddenly quiet, like all the air has been sucked out of the room. Nayeon blinks, breathing heavily when she feels Mina's hand goes slack in hers. A second passes, then another and then—

The sounds of a baby crying slices through the air. Nayeon looks up from Mina's tired face, presses a kiss to her temple and sees the doctors cutting the umbilical cord and wiping the baby— _her_ baby clean of bodily fluids. Her heart swells at the sight of her daughter. So pink, so small, so _beautiful._

"Congratulations," the doctor says, wrapping the baby in a blanket and passing her to Nayeon, "you have a beautiful baby girl." 

Nayeon's entire body is shaking. She looks down at the life in her hands and her chest warms at the sight. The baby has stopped crying and now curls against Nayeon's chest like she knows where she belongs. Right inside Nayeon's heart. 

"Hey, baby," Nayeon coos, stepping closer to Mina's bed, "I think somebody wants to meet you."

Mina looks _exhausted_ but her eyes light up when Nayeon passes the baby to her. "Hi," she croaks tiredly, "we've been waiting for you." 

Nayeon leans against the bedframe and reaches out to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her wife's ear. "I think she has your smile," she comments lightly. 

"You think so?" Mina asks, unable to keep her eyes off the baby. 

"Yup." Nayeon takes Mina's in hers and presses a soft kiss against her knuckles—the same way Mina has done so in the past. "You did good," she tells her wife. 

Mina glances at Nayeon, smiles widely and pecks her on the lips. Then she lets go of Nayeon's hand and wraps hers around the baby's entire fist. Nayeon watches her wife and daughter, her heart full, and knows that there is nothing else on earth that could make her as happy as these two already have. 

( _"Welcome home, Hyejoo," Mina whispers, kissing her daughter's forehead._

_Nayeon watches as Hyejoo's hand slowly opens and then closes around Mina's pinky finger._

_There is a new hand to hold now—one that Mina and Nayeon have no intention of letting go._ ) 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my important links: 
> 
> Twitter: @miabasher4lyf  
> CC: @miabasher4lyf  
> ko-fi: @forbiddenquill
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
